Surprises
by Serena Moonlight
Summary: It's a story about my own character finding about her past with the help of Kagome and her friends in the past. While there they turn eveything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Chapter 1: Special Guests

It was a beautiful sunny day in May at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was in the past and everyone else who lived at the shrine were doing their work around the shrine or playing. The phone soon rang and Mrs. Higurashi went and answered it.

"Hello Higurashi Shrine." she said.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi." said the caller.

"Serena is that you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yep. I thought that I would come and visit with you this summer considering I came to Japan for the summer and need a place to stay." said Kagome's best friend Serena.

"Sure Serena, you can stay here. You know that you're always welcome to stay here anytime that you want." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay."

"Where are you at?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm at the closest airport to the shrine. I should be there in about 20 minutes." replied Serena.

"Okay dear, we will see you then." said Mrs. Higurashi. "Bye Serena."

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi. See ya in a few." said Serena before she hung up.

"Souta, dad, I need you to come in here for a minute." Mrs. Higurashi yelled out the back door.

Shortly after Mrs. Higurashi yelled, Souta came running in with his soccer ball in his hands and his grandfather came walking in right behind him.

"What so you want mom?" asked Souta sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"We have a visitor coming to stay the whole summer with us." said Mrs. Higurashi. "Serena is coming back here to live with us for the summer."

"You mean she's going to be staying here the whole summer?" Souta asked with excitement and disbelief.

"Yes Souta she is. She should be here in about 5-10 minutes." she said. "Just remember she doesn't know about Kagome traveling back and forth between eras, so be quiet about it. We will let Kagome tell her when she gets back."

"Ok mom." Souta said. "I still cant' believe she's coming back here for the whole summer. She's the only friend of Kagome's that I can stand to be near for long periods of time. She's actually like a sister to me because she lived with us for so long."

"I know what you mean Souta." said his grandfather. "She's the only one who seems interested in the old days and spells and things like that, who isn't very old. She has actually called me since her adoption and wanted to hear the stories of the past. I consider her my granddaughter just the same as Souta considers her a sister."

"I know. I've missed her as if she was my actual daughter. She was always a big help around the shrine and such a nice young woman, but we knew that she could get adopted when we agreed to be her foster family. I'm just glad she's coming back to visit us. I've missed her so much." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Five minutes later, there came a knock from the front door. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and hurriedly went to get the door. When she opened it, Serena was standing there in a pair of baggy black pants and a form fitting black t-shirt that showed her smooth flat stomach with the words "It's my life" written in bright blue letters and a pair of black vans shoes on. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her for a moment before hugging her tightly. Souta and his grandfather came out of the living room and went to greet Serena. While his mom and grandfather were saying hi to Serena, Souta brought in the bags she had brought with her.

"Hey Souta! Are you going to say hi to me or what?" Serena asked.

Souta put the bags he was carrying down next to the stairs and quickly ran over to Serena and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you Serena." Souta said as he hugged her.

"Hey kid, it's good to see you again. I've missed all of you so much. There's only on thing missing. Where's Kagome at?" Serena asked.

Just then the heard someone come in the other door yelling for their mom, brother, and grandfather. They quickly recognized the voice to be Kagome's.

"There she is." said Mrs. Higurashi. "We're in here Kagome. We also have a visitor whom I think you'll recognize."

"Who is it mom?" Kagome asked as she came around the corner and into the front hall.

She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Serena standing there. Then just as suddenly as she had stopped, she started screaming and ran to hug her best friend. Serena hugged her as they both were screaming and jumping up and down.

"Serena! I can't believe you're here. How long are you staying?" Kagome asked as she settled down a little.

"Hey Kagome." Serena said. "I'll be staying here all summer."

Kagome's face suddenly turned white as she stared at Serena.

"Serena, would you please excuse my daughter and me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I need to talk to her about something for a minute."

"Sure, I should probably take my stuff upstairs to my old room and unpack." she said. "Hey Souta, would you help me with my bags?"

"Sure. Then we can play a video game before lunch." Souta said grabbing two of Serena's bags.

As Serena and Souta made their way to Serena's old room with her bags, Kagome's mother pulled her into the kitchen so they could talk.

"Mom, what are we going to do? How can we keep Serena from finding out about the well?" Kagome asked panicking.

"Kagome, you are going to have to tell Serena about the well." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"What!?"

"We can't keep this secret from her all summer. She is eventually going to figure it out, so we might as well tell her how rather than wait."

"Keep what from me?" Serena asked coming into the kitchen.

"Serena, there's something that we have to tell you. Would you please sit down?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sure." Serena said sitting down. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Serena, something has happened to me since the last time we saw each other." Kagome said nervously.

"What is it?" asked Serena concerned.

"…"

"Kagome, you know that you can tell me anything that has happened." Serena said.

"Right. Well you know that old well in the well house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Serena… I was pulled into that old well by a real demon and into the past. I also broke a jewel, called the Shikon No Tama, into shards and now I have to travel back and forth between the two eras to help put the jewel back together and to stop an evil hanyou, named Naraku, from completing the jewel and from keep him from destroying the entire human race." Kagome said in one breath.

"…"

"Serena, are you ok?" Kagome's mom asked.

Serena sat there in total shock.

"Serena?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Wow." was all Serena could say.

"Serena, you must keep this a secret…" Kagome's mom began.

"When are you going back?" asked Serena interrupting Mrs. Higurashi.

"Tomorrow, why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want to go with you back into the past." Serena simply stated.

"What!?" Kagome and her mom said at the same time.

"I said I want to go with you back into the past. I know I can help with your mission and it would give me something to do this summer besides hanging out with your friends who I can't stand." Serena said.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea." Kagome's mom stated.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome. There's something that you should know about what has happened to me in the past year." Serena started. "The people that adopted me were sent to watch over me by my real father. They have helped me to realize that I am a miko. They have been training me in my powers and as a demon slayer. They have also been teaching me about my origin."

"Wow." Kagome said.

"They even gave me the idea of coming back here for the summer to visit." Serena confessed. "I think they knew about your well traveling and that you would need help with your mission. Before I left they also told me to search the past to find the truth."

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Serena, tomorrow when Kagome goes back to the feudal era you can go with her."

"Mom…"

"I believe that if Serena's adopted parents wanted her to come here then they had to have a reason. If Serena goes with you she can help protect you and that little kitsue that you are so fond of." Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Ok." Kagome said. "I guess it would be good to have another friend around in that era. Hey Serena, what should we do in the meantime?"

"I need to go shopping if I'm going to be going to the feudal era." Serena said. "I need to get some cloths and a camping backpack to hold all of my things."

"Alright it sounds like a plan." Kagome said.

"Okay girls you can borrow the car to go to the mall in. Kagome, go see if Souta wants to go with you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Kay mom." Kagome said running out of the kitchen to find Souta and ask him if he wanted to go to the mall.

"Serena, will you please look after Kagome for me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Serena.

"Sure, with my life."

"Okay. Serena, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Sure, is Souta coming with us?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to hang out with you before you left because there's no telling when we will be back." Kagome replied.

"Okay, let's go." Serena said.

When they got back from the mall, Serena was carrying several bags full of clothes and a big light blue camping backpack. The rest of the night went uneventful. Serena and Kagome packed their bags for their trip to the past in the morning. Souta and his grandfather watched TV in the living room while Kagome's mom made dinner and helped the girls pack.

The next morning Serena and Kagome woke up early so they could finish packing. After they were finished packing, they ate breakfast and then walked out to the well house so they could travel back in time.

"Here Serena take this." Kagome said as she held out one of the shards of the Shikon jewel. "This will help you get to the other time period."

"Thank-you." Serena replied while taking the shard from Kagome.

They both climbed upon the side of the well so they could jump. Before they could jump Kagome spoke again.

"There's something I should tell you first. I travel in a small group. In the group there is a hanyou, a monk, a demon exterminator, a neko demon, and a kitsue. This is a warning, stay away from the monk. He has wondering hand that likes to settle on girls backsides."

"Okay, thanks for warning me. Now can we go so I can meet the people in your group?"

With that being said, they jumped into the well and were immediately surrounded by the blue light. When Serena felt solid ground under her feet, she looked up. What she saw wasn't the roof of the well house but clear blue sky. Kagome started climbing out of the well using the vines attached to the sides with Serena following after her. When they got to the top, Serena saw a small group of people waiting.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Author's note: So this was the first chapter of my new story I'm starting. I will continue to write on Finding Peace, however, I will be taking a break to figure out the plot of the story. I will accept ideas for the story from my fans. In this story that I am writing now, I am having a difficult time deciding who my character Serena will fall in love with. I have narrowed it down to these three: Sesshoumaru, Bankoutsu, and Inutashio. I would like to hear your thoughts about who she should end up with and what you think of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see your reviews.

Serena Moonlight


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Last Time

With that being said, they jumped into the well and were immediately surrounded by the blue light. When Serena felt solid ground under her feet, she looked up. What she saw wasn't the roof of the well house but clear blue sky. Kagome started climbing out of the well using the vines attached to the sides with Serena following after her. When they got to the top, Serena saw a small group of people waiting.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

This Time

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, this is my best friend Serena." Kagome said. "Serena, these are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"Hi." Serena said smiling.

"Hello and welcome to the group." Miroku said coming toward Serena and hugging her. As the hug went on Miroku's hand kept getting lower.

"If I was you monk, I wouldn't do that." Serena stated. "I have hurt guys for just looking at me wrong and they weren't able to do anything for over a week Do you want to join them?"

Miroku quickly backed away from her. Sango took this opportunity to whack Miroku with her hiraikotsu for trying to grope Kagome's friend.

"You must be the demon exterminator Kagome told me about." Serena said to Sango.

"Yes I am." Sango replied. "I'm Sango."

"It's nice to meet you." Serena said shaking Sango's hand.

Serena then turned to look at Shippo and smiled her sweetest smile. "And you must be the little kitsue that Kagome has told me so much about."

"Yep that's me. Hi I'm Shippo." he said smiling.

Smiling Serena then turned to Inuyasha. "You have to be the hanyou Kagome told me about." Serena said. "What Kagome failed to mention was what kind of youkai blood is in you. I see now that you must be of an Inu-youkai decent because of your ears and claws."

Inuyasha was, to say the least, shocked that this girl from the future could tell that he was half demon let alone what kind of demon he was.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Let's all go back to Kaede's so I can introduce her to Serena and then we can start hunting for the shards again."

Kagome and Serena gathered their things up that they had set down when the introductions were being done. They started to head back to the village, when they all felt several powerful auras coming from the north toward the village. Inuyasha started running toward the auras followed closely by the rest of the group. Coming into a clearing not far from the village, the group found five of the members of the Band of Seven.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered.

"Who are they?" Serena asked Kagome.

"They are the last of the Band of Seven. They were resurrected by Naraku to gather the jewel shards and to kill us." Kagome explained.

"I see," Serena stated.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I see we don't have to destroy the village to get your attention." The on in the middle with a cross on his forehead said smugly.

"Bankotsu, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked becoming angry.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to kill you." the one called Bankotsu said. "I see you've added another member to your group. A woman, no less, that wears very strange clothing as well."

"It's none of your business who joins out group." Inuyasha fired back.

"I think it is because we have orders to kill all who are in the group." Bankotsu stated.

Serena stepped forward past Inuyasha to speak with this Bankotsu person.

"If you think that I'm so easily beaten then let's fight."

"You're challenging me to a fight." Bankotsu stated sarcastically.

"Yes," Serena stated simply.

"Are you crazy woman? I am a mercenary who has killed over a thousand men, women, and children. You would stand no chance against me." Bankotsu said laughing.

"Do not under estimate me. I'm more powerful than I look."

"Fine let's see what you got."

With that being said Bankotsu ran straight at Serena. Serena dodged the attack easily and hit Bankotsu on the head. Bankotsu then took his Banryu and attacked Serena with it. Serena dodged the attack and pulled out her Sais from a hidden location.

"You think those puny weapons will stop me?" Bankotsu asked amused.

"Well you know what they say; big things come in small packages." Serena said charging toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu barely dodged Serena's attack when she flipped and attacked him again. Bankotsu was stunned that a woman could fight this well.

'Where is she from?' Bankotsu thought. 'This woman isn't like others that I have seen before. She fights without fear and with a fierceness to rival my own.'

As the fight between Bankotsu and Serena ensued, the others from each group slowly stopped their fighting to watch the fight between Bankotsu and Serena. As they watched, they were shocked to see that Serena was not only keeping up with Bankotsu, but, she was kicking his butt. For every move that Bankotsu made, Serena would counter and then attack and usually get a hit. Bankotsu pulled away from Serena to regain some stamina.

'This woman is amazing.' Bankotsu thought. 'She would be an excellent addition to the group. Now I just need to think of a way to get her away from the rest and make her join.'

Serena was panting slightly from the fight that she was in. She knew if she continued to fight like she had been that she would reveal herself soon.

"Let's go," Bankotsu stated. "It'll be more fun to destroy these people later."

With that Bankotsu turned and started to leave. Watching their leader leave, the rest of the Band of Seven followed shortly after. The Inuyasha gang were stunned that the Band of Seven would just leave from a fight. They were also surprised with Serena's fighting abilities.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Serena said walking over to collect her things. "So, where to now?"

To shock to say anything, the group left the clearing and started back towards Kaede's village. When they got to the village, Serena received looks from the villagers because of what she was wearing. She was wearing black baggy pants with a black long sleeved tight fitting shirt that showed her stomach and a pair of black and blue vans. Kaede came out of her hut to see what was going on. When she saw Serena, she knew exactly what was going on with the villagers.

"Hello Kaede," Kagome said cheerfully. "I would like for you to meet my best friend Serena. Serena this is Kaede the one who has taught me about my miko powers."

"Lady Kaede," Serena said as she bowed out of respect for the older miko.

"It is a pleasure to meet ye child." Kaede replied.

"Now that I have introduced you, we have to be going." Kagome said. "We'll be back whenever Inuyasha says we can. Bye."

With that Kagome quickly hugged Kaede good-bye and the group started out on their journey.


End file.
